Lelouch's Mutant Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to save Japan, from Magneto. However, his smug confidence gets in the way. Meanwhile, Jean Grey has a much different problems, because she starts feeling like she isn't a useful member of the X-Men.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise. X-Men is owned by Marvel and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The films are owned by Fox, which is owned by Disney.

Lelouch Lamperouge went home, while feeling like a great hero, who had accomplished a lot. As the vigilante, who's known as Zero, Lelouch had defeated several of his enemies, from Britannia. Several of Britannia's royal family members, including the Emperor, the Princes, and the Princesses, thought they could control the world and ruin the country of Japan. However, Lelouch defeated them and had started making Japan a safer and more peaceful place.

When Lelouch got home, he started dancing around the living room. He stuck out his hand and looked at C. C., while asking, "Do you wanna dance with me?"

C. C. answered, "Sure, but I think you might be celebrating more, than you should."

Lelouch started dancing with C. C., while asking, "Why do you think that?"

C. C. answered, "You have defeated some pretty formidable enemies and that's admirable, but that doesn't mean Japan has become safe and doesn't have any conflicts."

Lelouch felt puzzled, about why C. C. would feel that way, since he had defeated all of his major enemies. He stood around, with his hands on his hips, and said, "If I may be so bold, I don't think Japan has ever been safer. Sure, there may be a few criminals, once in a while. However, all of the major villains and conflicts have been taken care of. I've made things more wonderful and peaceful, than the've ever been. Japan is a better place, because their greatest hero has never given up on them. If I may continue my boldness, I believe I'm Japan's greatest hero. Do you think I'm worthy, of such an honor?"

C. C. replied, "That's a hard thing, to determine. However, I am aware, that you're a wonderful vigilante and you're the best boyfriend, that I could ever ask for."

Lelouch smugly responded, "I'm incredibly glad, to hear such a thing. I'm quite the charming person, so it's hard to deny myself some self-compliments."

C. C. replied, "It's good you have pride in yourself, but there should be a limit, to how much you brag and boast."

Lelouch started prancing around the house, while taking selfies and gazing at his reflection. He said, "I don't think I could ever compliment myself, too much. There are very few compliments, that I don't deserve to hear." C. C. rolled her eyes, while Lelouch continued dancing.

Meanwhile, the X-Men got back to Professor X's mansion. They had just finished a fight, with Magneto's sidekicks, so they wanted to take a break. Most of the X-Men felt good, because they got to save some innocent people and stop some bad guys. However, there was one member, who felt she didn't do a good job. Jean Grey had a mopey look on her face, while walking to her room. When her specific set of powers were needed, Jean was the most useful and powerful mutant. However, when that wasn't the case, Jean didn't have much to add. She felt a bit guilty, about not being much of a help and she wished she had done a better job.

Quicksilver ran up to her and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Jean sighed and replied, "Believe me, I am."

Quicksilver talked in a snobby tone of voice, while saying, "You should increase the amount of shame, that your average-sized mind already has."

Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, heard Quicksilver insulting Jean, which he was upset about. He looked at Quicksilver and said, "If you're insulting her, you need to knock it off."

Quicksilver had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "The fact, that you don't know if I'm insulting her, proves you're lacking in the brain capacity, just like Jean."

Jean asked, "Why are you giving me a hard time?"

Quicksilver looked back at her and said, "Well, the battle didn't seem to be giving you a hard time. In fact, the battle didn't seem to provide you, with much of anything. When it comes to being useful, you're no help." He gave Jean and Scott a bunch of disapproving looks, before running away.

Scott looked back at Jean, who had a sad look on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You shouldn't listen to the crap, that Quicksilver says. He's a bully, a punk, and a prankster, so you shouldn't listen to his nonsense."

Jean kept her head down, while saying, "To be honest, I'm not sure Quicksilver's rude comments were nonsense. I believe there was a strong amount of truth, in what he was saying." She took a long pause, before saying, "I don't believe I'm being a useful addition, to the X-Men."

Scott looked beyond confused, while asking, "Why do you think that? When danger comes, you show up and act like the bravest and most amazing mutant, that I've ever seen."

Jean sighed and replied, "that's only true, during very rare circumstances." She opened a window and looked at the sky, while saying, "The X-Men are like a group of phoenixes, riding through the sky. Whenever evil mutants come out, the X-Men swoops and stops them, no matter what. Whenever the kid phoenixes are suffering from starvation, the adult phoenixes always find them food. You can always depend on the X-Men and the phoenixes. However, I'm a much different story."

Scott responded, "Jean, having a little doubt can be good, in order to find your problems and learn how to solve them. However, there is such a thing, as having too many doubts." Jean continued walking to her room, while being deep in thought.

An hour later, Lelouch and C. C. were in the living room. They were eating pizza, which was C. C.'s favorite food. Since C. C. loved it so much, she had it several times, each week. C. C. often ordered the freshest and tastiest pizzas. Lelouch didn't have very high standards, so he often ate, that had been on the floor and had been in the garbage can. Lelouch started fiddling with a can of soda, that was made out of medal. Suddenly, the can started floating. Lelouch looked confounded, while asking, "What's going on?"

C. C. look at the floating can and said, "Curiouser and curiouser."

Magneto appeared on Lelouch's TV screen, as well as several other TV screens. He had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, citizens of Britannia and Japan. I'm Magneto. You may of noticed, that your metal objects are floating. You can give me full credit, for that amazing accomplishment."

Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while asking, "This old guy, with a silly gimmick, thinks he can be an intimidating threat?"

Magneto explained, "The country of Britannia thought they were superior to other countries, particularly. Despite their egos, they didn't get much done. In fact, they were defeated and lost their reputation, thanks to Zero and the Black Knights." Lelouch's alternate identity was Zero, so he sat around, while feeling very proud of himself. He started making a much of boastful poses and smiles, while C. C. could hardly believe Lelouch would be showing off his ego, at such a dramatic moment.

Magneto said, "Japan probably thinks they're something special. To give warranted credit, Japan did impressive things, that people didn't expect." Magneto looked proud of himself, while saying, "However, it's time, that you stop honoring them and start sending your fan letters, to someone more worthy. You see, I run the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, an organization, that contains the most powerful, intimidating, and ruthless mutants. I'm going to use my team, to take over Japan. After all, my mutant team has been needing a place of operations, for a very long time. I believe this is the time and place, of my future. Japan is going to be picked up and put into my hand, just like a magnet." He did an evil laugh.

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "That magnet fanboy needs to face my wrath. I better get on my Zero costume and go after him, so I can show him true justice."

Lelouch was infamous, for after enemies, that were more powerful than him. Because of that, C. C. had become very concerned, about Lelouch's safety. She looked at him and said, "Hold on there, Lelouch. I don't think, that you should be going after him."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "I'm not sure you have the powers, that would be needed, to stop him."

Lelouch replied, "I think it'll be easy, to stop him. After all, he's a goofy simpleton, that has a magnet gimmick. Controlling toys and petty objects, like magnets, barely counts as impressive. I have a geass, which gives me the power, to hypnotize people. That's far more useful and amazing, than Magneto's corny powers." Lelouch started heading to his room, so he could get on his Zero costume.

Meanwhile, Jean Grey and a few of the other mutants had seen Magneto's broadcast. Jean talked to Scott, while getting ready for bed. She said, "Magneto has quite the ambitious and vile thing planned, but it's not something, that the X-Men couldn't take care of. However, I won't be able, to be much of a help. I'm one of the least useful team members, that the X-Men has ever had."

Scott replied, "That couldn't be a bigger lie. You're an amazing team member, Jean. You don't have to save a plan or go faster than a speeding bullet, on every mission we go on, just to prove you're important."

Jean lightly smiled and responded, "Thank you, Scott." She kissed him and went into her room.

While walking around the hallway, Wolverine walked by Scott and said, "I'm going to go after Magneto, tonight."

Scott replied, "That wouldn't be a wise idea, Logan. Professor X wants us to have a meeting, tomorrow, to figure out what we should do."

Wolverine responded, "This situation has an obvious solution: We go to Magneto and beat the crap out of him."

Scott replied, "If we acted that reckless, he'd probably defeat us."

Jean was laying on her bed, but she had heard the conversation, that Scott and Wolverine were having. She realized, that Japan needed a hero. She also realized, that she needed to have some self-confidence. She started getting ready, for her next fight.

A few hours later, Lelouch, dressed as Zero, had gone to Magneto's fortress. Magneto had used a giant store, that sold magnetic items. He went inside, while hoping he'd have what it takes, to stop Magneto. Sabertooth and Mystique started charging towards Zero. However, Zero was hardly afraid, because of his geass. He used his geass on them and said, "Don't attempt to harm me, in any way."

Sabertooth replied, "Okay then, mister."

Mystique said, "We won't try to do any attack moves or anything like that."

Zero replied, "I appreciate that."

Magneto stepped out of the shadows and said, "Zero, you made my two best enforcers look like simpletons. However, you're not going to be defeating me. You're going to be suffering my wrath." He started using his power, to bring Zero to him. Zero looked confused, about how Magneto could pull him, since Magneto controlled magnetic items, not humans. Magneto had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "Your mask is metal, which I'm thankful for."

Lelouch took his Zero mask off, but Magneto kept pulling him closer. Lelouch angrily stared at his reflection, while saying, "I probably have magnetic objects, that I wasn't aware of."

Magneto replied, "That may be the case, but I'm not exactly having any interest, in such a petty matter. I'm going to be the future ruler, of Japan. It's not going to be called Japan or Area 11, any longer. It's going to be the country, known as the Brotherhood of Mutant Countries." He did a villainous laugh.

Jean Grey burst into Magneto's fortress. Lelouch said, "That woman has charming hair, but what is she doing here?"

Jean said, "I'm going to stop Magneto."

Magneto had a smug smile on his face, while replying, "That's never going to happen. No mutant could defeat my superiority. Besides, you're infamous, for being one of the most pointless and weakest members, that the X-Men has ever had."

Jean replied, "That used to be true, but that was because I wasn't believing in myself. I wasn't living up to my potential, because I didn't believe in the potential, that my true friends knew I had. By being cowardly, I was being weak, both mentally and physically. However, by being brave, I'm increasing both of those things. It's important, to have some doubt, but it's more important, to believe you can make the world a better place and live up to that." She started using her powers, to blast Magneto. Magneto started fighting back, while hoping he could defeat Jean. Both Jean and Magneto had lots of confidence. However, Jean's confidence was genuine and heroic. Magneto's confidence was smug and boastful, which led to Jean blasting him to the ground.

After Magneto and his sidekicks were defeated, Jean shook Lelouch's hand. Lelouch said, "Thank you, for your incredible amount of help. You were a much better hero, than I was."

Jean asked, "Did you not believe in your power?"

Lelouch explained, "I had a much different problem. You see, I thought I was the most amazing and coolest vigilante, that there's ever been. Like Magneto, I had a great ego, which led to my downfall."

Jean replied, "Well, start believing in yourself, in a more noble way. If you can do that, I believe you can become a true hero."

Lelouch responded, "Thank you." Jean flew away, while Lelouch headed home.

After getting home, Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "You were right, honey. My ego was chaotically high and I deeply regret that. I can be a good hero, if I stop acting like an arrogant bragger and start accomplishing more meaningful things."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad you feel that way, my love. What meaningful things do you plan on accomplishing, in the near future?"

Lelouch smiled and answered, "Winning your heart."

C. C. smiled back and replied, "That's something, that you already accomplished, and I believe you'll always win my heart, forever. In return, I hope I've won your heart."

Lelouch responded, "When it comes to the battle of love, we're both winners." Lelouch kissed C. C., while finally feeling like he had accomplished something meaningful in his life.


End file.
